


love is greater than

by pf_lz



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Marriage, chloe is the sweetest, kind of a post high-school easy A story, long live berad, precious stacie, soft stacie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pf_lz/pseuds/pf_lz
Summary: Stacie’s not a slut. She knows she’s not, despite what everyone in her high school thinks. Really, her life is basically a version of Easy A, except she doesn’t have a little black adopted brother. Instead, she’s got two punks that disguise themselves as cute, docile little boys when her parents are around.But, back to the point. She is not a slut. In fact, she’s a virgin.aka, Stacie's a virgin but is unable to have sex no matter how badly she wants to.





	love is greater than

Stacie’s not a slut. She knows she’s not, despite what everyone in her high school thinks. Really, her life is basically a version of _Easy A,_ except she doesn’t have a little black adopted brother. Instead, she’s got two punks that disguise themselves as cute, docile little boys when her parents are around.

But, back to the point. She is not a slut. In fact, she’s a virgin.

Which is why, on hood night, when Chloe and her are kissing in the dark of Chloe’s room and Chloe pushes her to the bed, Stacie tells Chloe to stop.

“What is it? Was I being too eager? Do you want to take this slow?” Chloe spouts off, her eyes concerned and it makes Stacie’s heart quicken even more than the making out they had been doing.

“Uh- yeah, actually…” she mumbles, ashamed.

“Hey, hey,” Chloe whispers and pulls Stacie up so that she’s sitting on the bed. Chloe takes a seat next to her and they both lean up against the headboard, Chloe grabbing her hand comfortingly. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s my fault for going to fast. I just- I know I shouldn’t, but I assumed you’d had sex before, with the way you act and talk and everything.”

Stacie gives her a small smile. “Everyone assumes that. It’s okay, promise,” Stacie says. “I kind of act like that on purpose…”

“Oh?”

Stacie can tell Chloe is confused, so, unexpectedly feeling vulnerable, she tells her the whole story – how she decided to exchange sex for money, but she was actually only allowing guys to tell others that they were having sex with her. She tells her about the one girl who’d been extremely pissed that she’d “slept with” the guy she had a crush on. In response, Stacie had shoved her back up against the lockers and kissed her, hard.

The rumors of her sex life were definitely not true, but the rumors of her bisexuality definitely were, she tells Chloe. A girl had approached her, once, asking for sex and Stacie had to decline, because girls were a lot more likely to get angry and destroy the whole scheme she had going on. Guys were easy and had too much pride to say anything – girls didn’t have that barrier.

When Stacie finishes, she can’t look at Chloe. She’s too ashamed of herself, of all the lies she’d told her high school. But, Chloe being as sweet as Chloe can be, accepts her wholeheartedly.

“Come here,” Chloe murmurs and pulls Stacie into her arms. It’s comforting, the way Chloe holds her and whispers into her ear about how she’s perfect the way she is and places a kiss to her temple. “You can take as much time as you need,” she finishes and Stacie can’t help but be slightly startled – happy but also startled.

“Oh, so this- this wasn’t a one-time thing?” she questions, eyes focused on Chloe’s lap.

“Do you want it to be?”

“N- no, I don’t,” she answers after giving it a moment of thought. “Does this mean we’re dating?”

Chloe looks at her so sincerely and so purely and Stacie melts even more into her side. “We can’t date unless I’ve taken you out on a date, right?” Stacie nods into her shoulder. “With that said, would you be my girlfriend, Stacie?”

Stacie can hear Chloe’s grin and pulls away to see it and it’s just so beautiful that she can’t help but kiss it. “Yes,” she says against the redhead’s lips, “I’d love to. I would absolutely love to.”

 

 

Chloe Beale is nothing if not patient. They’ve tried having sex before, but every time it always ends in Stacie pulling away, unable to continue. It’s _so embarrassing_. But Chloe just smiles at her so lovingly that the embarrassment just fades away and Stacie can’t help but smiling at her.

 

 

The first time they try again after hood night, it’s two months later and Stacie is beginning to really fall for Chloe. Hard.

They flirt a lot and Aubrey gets annoyed by it when they do it during rehearsal and responds by taking it out on Beca – it makes Stacie feel a little guilty but she just can’t help herself. Chloe Beale is absolutely _gorgeous_ and nothing can compare to her fire and passion and her tenderness.

She always gets a little handsy during practice – not groping, exactly, because she’s not ready for that, yet, but holding hands all the time, kissing, all of that stuff. It brightens her day without her doubt.

It’s after one of those practices when they get a bit too handsy and are basically chasing the other to Chloe’s car and to her and Aubrey’s apartment, when they end up trying and Chloe pulls away even before Stacie can say she’s uncomfortable.

“It’s okay, I know,” Chloe smiles and Stacie leans up to kiss her lightly.

“Thank you, babe. I love that you know when it gets too much for me. It just shows how much you care for me.” Stacie squeezes Chloe’s waist and they settle in for a quick nap wrapped around each other.

 

 

It’s the first day back from Christmas – the first half they spent together with Chloe’s family, the second half with hers – when they try again.

They went on a very fancy date, complete with a fake ID for her and a bottle of heavenly red wine for the both of them. Chloe always treats her the best, a perfect lady.

Well, a perfect lady until she slips off a heel and rubs her smooth skin against Stacie’s own and Stacie almost starts choking on her food. It’s _hot_ and _sexy_ and God, Stacie wants to see Chloe’s red dress on the floor. She wants to see what she’s wearing underneath it – if she’s wearing anything at all.

And so, when they arrive back to Chloe’s room, Stacie took the lead, sliding the zipper down slowly, reverently. But, she stops short of removing it, too scared to continue and Chloe kisses her. “More time?” Chloe asks.

Stacie nods happily, thankfully. “Please?”

“Of course, sweetie. I’ll wait as long as you need.”

Stacie flushes at this and turns around. “Can I stay here tonight? I- I want to be close to you,” she says shyly.

Chloe walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her stomach. She presses a kiss the Stacie’s warm skin and Stacie smiles at the action. “Stace, baby, you can stay with me every night you want without hesitation and without expectation for anything, okay?” Chloe lays her head on Stacie neck.

“Okay,” she hums.

Chloe detaches from her and slides her dress down her body – Stacie turns away, knowing she wouldn’t be able to do anything anyways. “Let me get you something to change into. Do you want a long-sleeves or a tank? Shorts or pants?”

“Um, tank and shorts, please.”

“Socks?”

Stacie spins around to look at a ready-for-bed Chloe. “I better not be dating a psychopath who wears socks to bed,” she grins, teasing.

“I just thought I’d ask, jeez! Here’re your clothes – you can change in here or the bathroom down the hall.” At Stacie’s hesitant look, Chloe continues: “Promise I won’t watch.”

Stacie changes there, and they tumble into bed, Stacie’s head on Chloe’s chest. She places a kiss to her collarbone and pulls back. “I love you,” she declares for the first time. Almost six months in and she’s just admitting it for the first time.

“I love you too,” Chloe responds and kisses her with a supreme reverence that Stacie is certain no has ever received before – let alone from Chloe.

They fall asleep that night and end up together for almost every night the rest of the semester.

 

 

It continues like that for the rest of the year – sleeping in the same bed, cuddling, kissing, but they don’t try to have sex again until the night they win the ICCAs.

They’re both elated and only slightly tipsy, rushing up to Chloe and Aubrey’s hotel room and Stacie can feel that tonight is the night – tonight, she won’t get anxious or anything. They’re kissing against the wall right by the door for a few minutes and Stacie doesn’t feel any of the usual fear and anxiety, so she takes that as a good sign.

It’s going great until Chloe opens the door up and they hear two girly shrieks. Stacie pulls away from Chloe immediately and together they stare at the sight in front of them. It makes Stacie smirk and Chloe sprints forwards, taking both Beca and Aubrey into a hug.

“Finally,” Stacie teases and they both flush as they hug Chloe back.

“I’m so happy for you two!” her girlfriend shouts and Stacie watches as both of them wince. She walks up and pulls Chloe back and Chloe is just beaming at the both of them. “I can’t believe it took this long!”

“About that,” Beca starts and Aubrey finishes, “We’ve been dating since Easter…”

Chloe looks shocked – pleasantly shocked, at least – but also slightly angry at the deception. She shrugs it off and places a kiss on both of their cheeks. “I’m happy for the both of you, really.” She pauses and Stacie can hear her thinking. “What about the fight?”

“That was real,” Aubrey states, all matter-of-fact, and Beca rolls her eyes fondly – lovingly, even. “But the spark was more about me not wanting the Bellas to know about us and Beca wanting to, and I quote,” she smirks, “sing it and dance it from the rooftops like we live in one of those musicals.”

Beca blushes adorably at this and Chloe coos at her. Stacie pulls Chloe tight to her, rubs her hand up and down her side. “Looks like Aubrey won that fight,” Stacie smirks and Beca turns into a literal tomato she’s so red.

Aubrey flushes as she says, “Yes, well, the… reunion afterwards was enough to make her agree to wait.”

They all smile at each other, the room quiet until it becomes awkward because they interrupted them as they were undressing about to have a _reunion_ as Aubrey put it. Aubrey’s clutching her unclasped bra against her chest and Beca is as equally undressed.

Beca makes a noise in the back of her throat and Stacie interprets it immediately. She turns to the redhead and grabs her arm. “We’re just gonna go,” she explains, other arm pointing off in the general direction away from the two love birds.

They don’t end up having sex that night, but that’s really okay with Stacie. She’s just glad the two worked out their differences.

 

 

This pattern continues their entire sophomore year – kiss, make out, get to the bed, and then Stacie panics. They only try every few months and Chloe is so super understanding that Stacie loves her more for not having sex with her than if she was.

They share a room in the Bellas house – one bed only – and everyone thinks they have a lot of sex. Stacie’s used to those rumors and they don’t matter to her, but still. They’re wrong.

She’s happy that Chloe keeps their private life private and it’s honestly a miracle that no one’s figure it out. Stacie just giggles and responds with a heavily suggestive comment whenever someone asks about it.

It’s at the beginning of their junior year – a little more than two years since they met – when, during a date, Chloe proposes.

_Chloe proposes._

And they’d only talked about it a few times, but Stacie says yes after hugging and crying into Chloe for a solid five minutes in the middle of a restaurant. Chloe slides this absolutely gorgeous ring on her finger and tells her it’s her grandmother’s engagement ring from back in the forties and Stacie can’t help herself from kissing her rather inappropriately outside of the restaurant.

They’re _engaged to be married_ , now, and they have a wedding to plan.

They’re both too wired and happy and excited to try that night, and from that night on they’re too exhausted from planning their wedding to have sex, so they don’t even try. All Stacie knows is that they’re grossly in love with each other and they’re soon to be wife and wife and nothing could make her happier.

 

 

The wedding happens over Christmas break in Atlanta.

It’s beautiful, Chloe’s beautiful, the dresses are beautiful. Beca’s her maid of honor, Aubrey Chloe’s, and they fought over who got who as a bridesmaid until they settled on Amy, Jessica, and Ashley as Stacie’s and Flo, Cynthia-Rose, and Lilly as Chloe’s.

Both their families were in attendance because they both love their daughters and they both love their daughter in law and it’s better than Stacie could have imagined.

Well, it was until the two got back to the honeymoon suite at the hotel and Stacie feels nothing but love as she thinks of the next step. Not a hint of fear, anxiety, panic or any other negative emotion enters her mind the entire night and Stacie undresses her wife – her _wife_ – for the first time.

Stacie allows herself to be touched and they make love for their first time on their wedding night and all the waiting and the frustration is worth it. It’s special in a way Stacie had never imagined it would be and it’s more pleasure than she had expected.

But, honestly, nothing compares to the love that she feels for Chloe Beale. The pleasure of sex is miniscule in comparison to the pleasure she gets from the very fact that she’s married to _Chloe Beale_ , the most gorgeous and wonderful woman on the face of the Earth.

After, as they cuddle on the bed, skin sticky and a sheet covering them, Chloe, for the first time laying her head on Stacie’s chest, says, “I think I know why you were afraid to have sex before tonight.”

“Mhmm?” Stacie murmurs into the head on her chest.

“You were afraid of giving up this intimacy that we have now for someone who could still leave you. You wanted not just a commitment, but a confirmation of commitment,” Chloe explains, her voice so soft and gentle and everything that Stacie’s ears could ever want to hear.

It makes sense, really, and she voices that. “I think you’re right, Chloe. I didn’t want to be left alone.” She pauses and changes her voice from loving to teasing. “And now you can’t leave me so it’s time to let you in on all the crazy stuff I’m into.”

“Oh?” Chloe giggles. “Like what?”

“I’m like, _really_ into redheads. And I have this obsession with women named Chloe. And I’m also a serial killer,” Stacie grins.

“Uh-huh. And are we going to have sex again before you kill me or am I going to die only having slept with my wife once?”

“I think I’ll keep you around for a little while. Need to get all of these new sex needs filled while I have a regular partner.” Stacie can feel Chloe smile into her breast and they both move their faces at the same time until they’re kissing softly, lips sliding against the others.

“I love you.”

“Love you too,” Stacie says, breath tickling against Chloe’s lips and Stacie’s never been so happy in her life.

 


End file.
